Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-119742 discloses an engine exhaust heat recovery type absorption refrigerator. This refrigerator comprises a regenerator for heating an absorbent, a condenser for condensing gas phase separated from the absorbent to form a condensate, an evaporator for evaporating the condensate condensed in the condenser to form vapor, and an absorber for bringing the relatively concentrated absorbent in liquid phase in contact with the gas phase evaporated in the evaporator so as to cause the absorbent to absorb the gas phase and be relatively diluted. This refrigerator uses an engine coolant as a heat source of the regenerator.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-302267 discloses an absorption refrigerator having a gas-liquid separator. This refrigerator comprises a regenerator for heating an absorbent, a condenser for condensing gas phase separated from the absorbent to form a condensate, an evaporator for evaporating the condensate condensed in the condenser to form vapor, and an absorber for bringing the relatively concentrated absorbent in liquid phase in contact with the gas phase evaporated in the evaporator so as to cause the absorbent to absorb the gas phase and be relatively diluted. This refrigerator discloses a technique to use engine exhaust heat or an engine coolant as a heat source of the regenerator and, when the amount of heat of the heat source is insufficient, to drive an electric heater disposed on an outlet port side of the regenerator as a heat source.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-033236 discloses a viscous substance dilution device applicable to an absorber of a heat pump device. This device discloses a device for causing an absorbent serving as a viscous substance to actively absorb water vapor and be diluted by scattering the water vapor by a rotor.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-119742
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-302267
PTL 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-033236